Love
by Dissidia
Summary: lame title I know. But it's about how Lenne and Shuyin get together, my take on it anyway. It's just a little something since they aren't really explained all that much in the story.


**HI Guys! I hope you enjoy this one shot. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW, It would help me out.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...well besides the story. The characters are Squares.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE<strong>

It had to be a lie. There was no way. None. There was too much happening all at once. He wasn't sure if he should cry, or laugh. The irony of it all just seemed bitter sweet. They had been in love, or at least, that's how it seemed. She was always there, in the spot light with him, When the cameras and paparazzi were gone, so was she. They would have some fun nights and have their fights, but she was always around when she needed something. He didn't think too much about it since he was completely in love with her, and with his career taking off he couldn't-or perhaps refused- to see what was actually going on. The glances and winks at his team mates, the gentle brushes up against their arms. He thought nothing of it until now. Now that he was free and seeing things so clear.

He had plans. Once he was settled with the Zanarkand Abes he would propose. Sure they were only seventeen, but he was certain she was the one...well until now. She had left him for a friend, she'd been cheating on him for a while now, but he was just ignoring it all. Why? How could he not feel so, so mad at her for leaving him for someone that he was friends with? Was it because he felt that he'd done the same? He hadn't though. Well, he'd talked to _**her**_. _**She **_was sweet, funny, and in the same boat as him. _**She**_ was what made him try harder. Not his ex. A small smile appeared on his face as he sat on the edge of the dock. It was dark, but the water always made him calm. Just like her. _**She**_ had shown up to every meeting, game, party, anything, with or with out cameras, just to talk to him. _**She**_ had missed out on a few of her concerts, canceling them to see him play.

Lenne made him feel normal. Like nothing in the world mattered except for them. No one else was around. Realization dawned on him. He was so dead before that he didn't see it. He didn't love his ex. He had been in love with Lenne the whole time. It was clear. He smiled and started laughing. Making the Abes was nothing compared to this. In love with someone he had plenty in common with, and yet they were different. She was calm, caring, and supportive. Shuyin shifted on the dock as he heard footsteps behind him. Everything made sense, why he didn't feel so broken when his ex girlfriend left him. He'd actually been slightly happy.

"How are you doing?" Such a sweet melodic voice. It was no secret how she became so popular. Her fans loved her and she deserved every bit of it.

Shuyin tilted his head up and looked at the woman he loved. He was smiling as the back of his head hit her knees. His deep blue eyes watched as she tilted her head and frowned. "I'm better than what I thought," he replied motioning for her to sit next to him.

The long haired brunette did as he motioned, waiting silently for him to explain. He looked out to the ocean. It was so big, never ending, just like the friendship he'd made with the brown eyed girl next to him. He couldn't get enough of her, he realized that he'd called her when ever he was stressed and needed advice or someone to calm him down. He was addicted her, her sweet bubbly laugh, it was intoxicating. "I realized that Rael and I just weren't meant to be. That we were only using each other for something or other," He started wrapping an arm around Lenne as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I realized that I love someone else. I've just been so busy that I haven't seen it. Now that Rael is gone and I'm on The Abes...things have calmed down. I've thought things through and found that who I've really loved has been in front of me this whole time,"

"The ocean?" Lenne asked the smile evident in her voice.

Shuyin smiled and shook his head before looking at the top of the singers head. "No. You," he whispered waiting.

She lifted her head up and met his gaze. Her beautiful brown eyes staring straight into his, looking for something, he was certain. She knew he liked to joke around. The blond adjusted him self so that one leg was hanging off the edge of the dock and his other leg was bent between them. He watched her bite her lip with uncertainty and look at her hands. Shuyin tucked hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear and let his hand gently guide her to look at him again. He smiled at her and slowly closed the gap between them.

Kissing her was amazing. Her lips were soft, delicate and perfect against his. He'd never experienced a kiss like this, pure, gentle, calm and full of passion. The hunger of just needing to get into a bed, of lust was absent and he loved it. He loved her. His hand traced down her spine and his other hand wrapped around her waist to meet. He locked his arms loosely around her waist and pulled her closer. He broke the kiss finally and rested his forehead on hers, a grin on his lips. "I love you, forever, in life and death. I will do anything for you," he whispered.

Her hand ran down out of his hair and cupped the side of his face as she stared at him. She was smiling, her eyes sparkling, she was just being her beautiful self. "I love you as well," she whispered hugging him.

Shuyin hugged her back, happy that she wasn't upset about him just breaking up with his girlfriend. He'd found a love that had to be true. He'd never felt this way. He would really do anything to protect her, no matter how insane or horrible the events could turn out, so long as she was safe then his life was complete. Failing wasn't an option, he'd stay alive until he'd sought revenge on whomever it was who ended her-or both- life. "Forever and always, I love you,"

* * *

><p><strong>Love ya guys!<strong>

**-Dissidia**


End file.
